Deep Love Withholding
by Waiting To Be Inspired
Summary: A series of poems about Beka and Rosto. Spoilers for Terrier.
1. Deep Love Withholding

**Author's Note: I was just kind of bored and I don't think there are any Beka/Rosto poems here (I could be wrong, but whatever). So, I hope you all like it.**

**Deep Love Withholding**

They could never be

Their occupations clash so much

But they are perfect for each other.

The Rogue and the Terrier

How could life get any more interesting?

A deep love withholding

Behind thick curtains of society,

Blocking out true love,

Forcing in conformity.

Beka and Rosto

They belong together.

They are destined to be.


	2. Dark Corridors and Twisting Vines

**Author's Note: Ok, so I was wrong, there was another Beka/Rosto poem out there and it was wonderful! It is called Mayhap by Mage of Heart and it actually rhymes, it is so much better than mine, go and check it out. I would **_**like **_**to thank all those wonderful people who reviewed, but nobody reviewed so could someone please review this chapter?**

**Dark Corridors and Twisting Vines**

Corridors of darkness

Twisting vines of light

My mind,

A jumbled conglomeration of thoughts

And meanings with truly no meaning at all.

In the chaotic mass of words

That cloud my mind,

One stands out:

Rosto.

His name

His wonderful name

Repeats itself in my mind

Whispering promises of love

That I yearn for him to make

And keep.

He's the Rogue

How could I trust

Any utterance

That escapes his soft lips?

I don't know how

But I know I can.

Those words

I need him to murmur

Those words in my ear

I need the syllables

To echo in my cluttered mind

And make everything clear once again.

I love you.

Why can't he just say

Those three words?

Just three short words,

Why can't he say them to me?

He must say them to me,

Not to Aniki,

Not to Kora,

To me,

Rebeka Cooper of the Lower City,

Fishpuppy,

Terrier,

Beka.

He must mend

My soul,

With just three words

He can heal

My broken heart.

I don't think I'd

Hesitate to say the

Words to him.

Why can't he say them

To me?

I

Love

Him.


	3. Shout from the Heavens

**Author's Note: Well, actually I don't have anything to say, but thanks to all the peoples who reviewed. Please do so again**

**Shout from the Heavens**

Shout from the heavens

Make the clouds rain down

Allow the golden flowers to bloom.

Shout my name

To the heavens,

Shout it loud and clear.

Call out my name

Let it ring

Through caverns of stone and dripping lichens.

Scare the Rats out of their holes,

Let me grab them,

And never let go.

Let me be the Dog

I am,

Let me be a Terrier.

Scream freedom

And rightiousness

To the clouds.

Unleash the wrath

Of me and my Dogs

Of Rats like the Shadow Snake.


	4. Midnight Shore

**Author's Note: Thank you all who reviewed. Nothing much to say except I'm sorry I haven't updated since Thursday even though I promised to.** **Please review.**

**Midnight Shore**

The salty waves

Of tears

Caress the pale skin

Of the midnight shore.

As the mourning doves

Swoop overhead,

Their haunting cries

Echoing over the rocky sand.

Pebbles glittered

Like chips of

Rubies, sapphires, and diamonds,

Their beauty is not

Lost to me,

I am the Rogue after all.

But you,

Beka Cooper,

Make them seem like

Clods of dirt obscuring

A soft, tan ripple of cloth.


	5. A Stone Angel

**Author's Note: **I'm updated now because I'm really happy and stuff so yeah. I'm really happy because: 1) I placed second place in my horse show (out of six people, not two), 2) I just found out that I'm _not _actually failing social studies, and 3) I just ate a can of sweetened condensed milk so I'm really hyper. Also I will seperate stanzas with -------s. Please review.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not even my soul.

**A Stone Angel **

Grey angels

frozen in time,

resting in

dilapidated graveyards,

watching over

the wandering souls.

-------

Faces staring

lovingly, yet

without emotion.

Long hair

blowing back

in an unfelt wind.

Feathery wings,

looking so soft,

feeling so hard.

------

One face,

so familiar,

so different.

Yet he's there,

a stone angel,

great wings

unfurled.

His fair hair

looks so real,

the mischievous

look in his eyes,

so familiar,

so similar.

------

I wish to reach out,

to touch his cheek,

to see if he's real.

Only cold marble

meets my fingertips,

no warm flesh.

------

Then, behind me,

I hear his laugh.

I turn and look

into his living face,

see that lovely

twinkle in his eye.

------

I breath his name

as he enfolds me into

his arms, smiling.

"Rosto."

------

He turns me 'round

to look at the angel again,

now I only see

an undistinguishable,

unrecognizable face.


	6. Ice Eyes

**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in like _forever._** **(Not since 06/06/07, it is '08 now. Really sorry. And happy New Year!) But** **you see, I meant to. I even brought the poems down to my computer to type them up and now I don't know what happenned to them. This is sort of spur of the moment. I really hope you guys like it. Please excuse any mistakes made I was sort of multi-tasking while writing this (doing my science homework). I'm not sure what color Rosto's eyes are, I always thought they were blue - like pale blue - but now, I'm not so sure. Beka's POV to Rosto. Please Reveiw.**

**Ice Eyes**

---

Your eyes are ice,

Your hair is so pale,

Your sword is silver.

---

You are pale colors,

That I love.

---

You're talking to me,

Trying to help me solve

The Shadow Snake,

And you're staring at me

With those ice eyes.

---

Your ice eyes

Can see right through me,

And I can't hide.

---

You see those tears I hold back,

You see the pain I hide.

And I don't want to run away,

Anymore.

For once,

With you,

I feel safe

And will let my heart feel true.

---

I'll know what I know,

But I can't let you

Find that out,

You can't know my feelings for you.

So I need to stay away from your ice eyes.

---

Your ice eyes,

I've seen them melt

And I've seen them

Seem like shards

Stabbing through,

Piercing in.

---

Those eyes,

I want to stay on their good side,

Because I cannot hide from your ice eyes.

---

They are beautiful,

Like the rest of you

Your ice eyes.


	7. A Letter I'll Try

A Letter – I'll Try

**3.25.08 Author's Note: I finally found this poem again! So here it is. A short letter in poem format from Beka to Rosto. Its sequel will be posted shortly. Please reveiw, the lavenderish, perriwinkle-ish button is getting lonely...**

**A Letter – I'll Try**

Hello Rosto,

This is a letter to you.

I just want to let you know

I'm a Puppy

And you're _the _Rogue.

It would practically

Be illegal if we

Fell in love.

You steal and cheat and lie,

I put Rats who do those things

Behind bars.

We'd be scorned,

They wouldn't understand,

We shouldn't do this.

But you know what?

I don't care.

I love you anyway.

I want this to work

So much – you don't know how much –

And I'll try my best

But you'll have to try too.

I'm going to try

For you,

But this may not work out,

You know it as well as I do

So, please,

You must try too.


	8. A Letter Of Course

**Author's Note: The good news is I finally figured out how to do the stanza things, because if I couldn't I would have taken down all my poetry stories it was bothering me that much! Well, I'm so happy that I don't care if you hate this, but I'd greatly appreciate it if you did reveiw! --hands out cookies to all who read this--**

**A Letter – Of Course**

My dearest Beka,  
This is a letter to you.

You need to know:  
Of course I'll try.  
I know I am the Rogue –  
That fact glares at me  
Whenever I talk to you.  
But I can keep a promise.

I promise you this –  
And I'll uphold it with honor –  
I will try, as hard as I can,  
And I will always put myself second  
And do what's best for you.

Because, my dear Beka,  
I am the one and only  
Rogue  
And you are the one and only  
Terrier.

Of course they won't all understand  
Only our truest friends will,  
They'll shine out amongst all the others.

Of course you put people  
Who steal and cheat and lie  
Behind bars and I vow to  
Keep work –  
Both yours and mine –  
Out of this equation.

If you still think it  
Doesn't add up –  
Do the math again  
Because I'm telling you:  
It will work.  
We'll make it work.  
I promise you that.


	9. Piper's Might

**Author's Note 9/2/08: I'm still here, I've dug up some old poems that I had laying around and some of them (that I'll be publishing here) are well over a year old so if you notice a change in my writing style, I have not been replaced, for the record. This is just a random poem from Beka's point of veiw, exploring the piper in Rosto the Piper. Thanks for all your great reveiws and I'd really be glad if you sent more my way.**

**Midnight Song**

The pale moon  
shone down,  
sparking stars  
into the midnight  
blanket.

Through the  
dark night,  
weaves a  
lilting flute  
song,  
the notes  
dancing on the  
breeze.

I imagine  
his skillful  
fingers flying  
across the light,  
wooden flute.

I hear the  
words for  
the song  
even though  
no voice  
sings them.

It is a song,  
of love.


End file.
